Second Chances: Tell Me A Story, Now!
by jtbwriter
Summary: Can Rick and Laurie survive the return of Willowby?
1. Default Chapter

SECOND CHANCES: TELL ME A STORY, NOW!  
  
Rick must rescue Laurie from captivity, can they survive  
the return of Willowby?  
  
A Simon and Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while.  
  
Prologue-  
  
She stared at the picture of the escaped millionaire, plastered across the front page of the Sun. "Dangerous millionaire escapes in daring plot, Government hunts madman", the headline screamed. Trembling, Laurie Simon laid the paper down on the table, and went to the phone. Punching in a number, she took several deep breaths, then, "Rick, hi, it's me". "Honey, I'm glad you called, are you in the house?" She managed a laugh, "Yes, silly, I'm in the living room, I was going to start lunch for the kids, why?"  
  
"I want you to stay put today, ok, something's come up and I'll be home in an hour". Damn, she realized, he knows, but, "Rick, don't you have a couple of appointments today?" "A.J.'s going to take them, I only have one I have to keep, then I'll be home. Make a sandwich for me, sweetheart, I'm hungry".  
  
She felt better knowing he was coming, and sounded as relieved as she felt. "Ok, one hungry man sandwich coming up. I'll see you in an hour, darling. I love you."  
  
She heard the note of recognition in his voice. "You saw the newspaper, huh?" "Yes, Rick, I know it'll be all right. As long as you're with me, he can't hurt me." "Over my dead body will he get near you again, sweetheart, now make sure the place is locked up and I'll see you in a while, crocodile". "Be careful."  
  
As Rick hung up, she relaxed. Nothing is going to happen, she reminded herself. He won't let it. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-  
  
A.J. looked at his brother from the doorway, "Laurie?", he quietly asked.  
  
"Yeah, she saw the newspaper, I'm going home after the Chambers appointment. I told her to stay put." He shook his head, "A.J., it's going to be 5 years next week that we've been together, I keep thinking how wonderful our life has been, and now to have this, this.." "Monster, Rick, who is going to be caught and you and Laurie are going to be safe and have a wonderful anniversary." A.J. came over and hugged him, then picked up his brother's keys and dropped them in his hand. "I'll take the last appointment, you go home to your wife." "You're sure?", Rick looked at A.J.. "Yes, now go and make sure you bring chicken and biscuits for lunch tomorrow". Rick picked up his jacket, then ruffled his brother's hair. "Ok, and I'll even bring dessert. I'll check in with you when I get in, just in case there are any messages." A.J. sat at his desk and grinning, said "Go already!". As soon as the door closed behind the older Simon, he picked up the phone and punched a number in. "Rob, hi, it's A.J. Rick just left for home, could you keep an eye out for him, you know, make sure he gets home ok. Just in case, you understand." Pause. "Thanks, Rob, I appreciate it. I'll see you around." As soon as he hung up with the sheriff, he looked over at the empty desk across from his. Nothing's going to happen, he promised silently to his brother, not with me around. He picked up the phone again and started making calls.  
  
Rick was already past Window Rock when he spotted the patrol car in back of him Torn between irritation at what he assumed was his brother's babysitting him and his relief that someone was on the lookout for him and his wife, he slowed down, trying to see if it was Rob Gomez or his deputy, Andy. Suddenly up ahead he saw another patrol car, coming from the opposite direction. Immediately he was suspicious, only to be surprised to see the car slow down, then make a u-turn and pull in front of him. Pulling over to the shoulder of the road, he watched the car in front also pull over, then saw in his rear view mirror the other sheriffs car. as it also came to a stop. He saw Rob climb out of his car and come over to his window. "Hey, Rick, you're home early." the lawman leaned in, grinning. "Yeah, got a hot date for lunch, whatcha doing out this direction?" "Oh, just on patrol, and, well, look who's here?", Rick looked up to see Chief Joseph approaching, Robin and Robert in tow. Worried, he got out of the car and embraced his kids. "Hey, Chief, guys, is everything ok?" "Yeah, Pop, we're just, well, we wanted to make sure Mom was all right, and I was supposed to be home for lunch anyway, so I called the Chief and he picked Robin and I up over at the bus stop." The elder smiled at Rick, "I think Light will be pleased to have her family with her for lunch. Rob and I will keep an eye out on things." Moved, Rick thanked both friends and loading the kids into the truck, took off for the ranch.  
  
As they drove through their gate, Robin saw Laurie peering though the curtains. "Pop, do you think that Willowby creep will try to get Mom here?" He shook his head, "I don't think so, hon, unless he's totally crazy, he'll stay as far away from her as possible to avoid being captured. We're just going to be extra careful the next couple of days, ok?" Both kids said yes, then as soon as the truck came to a stop, Rob and Robin jumped out to greet their Mom on the front porch. Hugging both of them, she laughed, "You two must be hungry, you're early! Go ahead and wash up." Getting the hint, they disappeared into the house. Rick got out of the truck, opening his arms as Laurie ran down the walk to meet him. Embracing her, he kissed her as she whispered "I love you." "I love you, too, my darling", he replied, then whirled her around before setting her down. "I didn't expect you for another half-hour, did your appointment cancel?", she said, as they entered the family room.  
  
"A.J. couldn't stand my grumbling stomach any longer, so he said he'd take it", he teased, sitting down at the table where Rob and Robin had already set out sodas and chips. "Remind me to send some chicken and biscuits to work for your lunch tomorrow," Laurie grinned, bringing a plate of sandwiches from the refrigerator. Rick snickered, "That's what A.J. wants, I promised him I'd bring dessert, too." Laughing and bantering through the meal, Rick almost forgot the reason for being home on a work day until the phone rang. Grabbing the extension, Rick answered, "Simon Residence". They all relaxed when he smiled and replied, "I'm sorry, A.J., I was going to call when I got in, but lunch was ready and, oh here, you talk to her." Laurie took the phone and immediately teased,  
  
"Rick and the kids are here for lunch, why didn't you come?" "I would have, but somebody has to go without a delicious sandwich so we can make a living! How's my favorite sister?" "I'm all right, A.J., serious, thanks for taking that appointment, I know everything's going to be fine, but I appreciate Rick not having to fight Thursday afternoon traffic."  
  
"You're welcome, hon, just remember to send chicken and biscuits with him for lunch, and don't forget dessert!" "Ok, I won't forget. Now here's the senior partner.", she added, passing the phone and a plate of cupcakes. Taking the extension, Rick went into the living room, where he dropped his voice. "A.J., any news on Willowby?" There was silence, then "Yes, he's been reported in the Nevada area, there's an all-points alert for him. I think you should stay home tomorrow, no use in taking any chances." "No, A.J., I think I'll have the Chief come by, he was nice enough to pick the kids up from the bus stop and drop them off. Either that or I'll bring Laurie into the office for her regular day in." Rick paused, then "Maybe I ought to call Steve, we might need some backup. What do you think?" "I already called him, Rick, he'll be in town this weekend. Jaime would come, but Crystal has a cold and she doesn't want to leave her." His brother heaved a sigh, "Thanks, little brother, I don't know what I 'd do without you. I'll talk to the Chief, let you know tomorrow if Laurie's coming in. Now, be careful, Willowby has a bone to pick with you, too." A.J. laughed, "Don't worry, I'll keep an extra eye out. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
Ending the call, Rick went into the dining room to find Rob and Robin fighting over the last cupcake. "Where's your mom?", he asked, swiping the object of the dispute from the plate. Both kids looked at each other, then Rob replied soberly, "She went to get some eggs for a quiche, but I think she's upset 'cause you had to leave work early. Pop, I'm not going to school tomorrow, I'd rather stay here and be with Mom. I can always make up my test." His sister shook her head, "No, Rob, I don't have any tests, that class is important, I'll stay home."  
  
Rick put an arm around both of them. "Thank you, guys, but nobody is missing school tomorrow. I think I'm going to have your Mom come to the office with me and A.J. that way she'll have both of us to watch her back. Now, " he set the dessert down and cut it in half. "This is how we settle things, right?" Both of them laughed, then groaned as he took one of the pieces and went out the door.  
  
Going outside, Rick made a check of all the windows and doors and double- checked that everything save the kitchen door was locked. Going into the barn, he heard muffled crying coming from the stalls, and found his wife with her face buried in Lightning's mane. "Sweetheart," he said, then as she turned, he took her in his arms and sat down on a bale of hay, just holding her. "I'm sorry, Rick, I feel so bad that you had to leave work because of me," she sniffed. He pulled away from her, suddenly furious. "Laurie Light Simon, don't you ever apologize for my or A.J.'s wanting to protect you. I love you, I wouldn't have been able to work if I had tried, you hear me!" She stared back at him, then smiled. "I hear you, my love, and I'm not going to be scared, not with you and A.J. watching over me." She put her arms around him and he let out a ragged breath, "Don't worry me like that, darlin', I didn't mean to get so angry, just the thought of you being in danger, well, it's going to be all right." He kissed her, and as she relaxed against his chest, told her, "I want you to come to the office with me tomorrow. A.J. and I have a lot of paperwork you can file for us, and this way if there is any, uh, developments, you'll be safe with us." She grinned, "Slave driver, you two just don't like putting stuff away." He lifted her over the hay, then putting her coat over her shoulders, teased, "that's what secretaries are for."  
  
As the sound of their laughter filtered back toward the house, Robin glanced at her brother as they put the dishes away. "I knew things would be ok when Pop talked to her." Rob nodded, flicking a towel at her, "Guess we go to school tomorrow, figures, now I have to study." Taking a towel to Rob, she chased her brother through the kitchen and into the family room, where Laurie and Rick found them when they came in. "Ok, you two, want to go for a ride, I think Chief and Cloud need some exercise.", she said. "All right! Pop, you'll come too, won't you?" Robin added, to Rick's discomfort. "You just want to see Fire give me a sore seat, don't you?" he grumbled, seeing Rob try to hide a grin. As the kids ran out the door to saddle the horses, he made a face at his wife, saying "If I get tossed, you get to carry me this time!" Giggling, she promised, "If you get tossed, we'll all lug you home!"  
  
The next day, A.J. had the dubious pleasure of his brother moaning and groaning around the office, complaining about all the bruises he had due to his "strenuous" afternoon off. When Rick limped downstairs to fetch a soda from the machine, his little brother turned to Laurie and complained, "Why did you have him go riding, he always acts like you tortured him!" She laughed, "Don't blame me, your niece and nephew raced him back to the barn and I think Fire found every bump in the road. I'm just glad he didn't get tossed on his tush!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be sure to thank them at Christmas, with some coal in their stockings!" he returned. Just as Rick came back in, the phone rang, and Laurie automatically answered it "Simon and Simon Investigations."  
  
"Ms. Scott? My dear, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon.", a familiar voice replied.  
  
Click. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Stunned, she stared at the receiver, then looking up at the brothers, said, "It was him, Willowby." Rick took the phone from her fingers, and after hearing the dial tone, hung it up, then pressed the recorder next to the answering machine.  
  
Hearing the voice again, she took a deep breath, as her husband came over and put an arm around her. "It's ok, I'm here", he comforted. She nodded, then managed a smile. "I'm all right, it was just a shock, that's all. A.J., do you think you can trace the call." "Already on it, hon,", he answered, his eyes dark with anger. He hit a button on the phone, then dialed the police.  
  
"Sergeant, did you get that last call?" He waited, as Rick slid next to him and checked their caller id. "I didn't think so, but it was worth a try," he finally said, then thanked the policeman and hung up. He looked up at them, "Willowby didn't talk long enough, all they can tell me is he's within 100 miles of here."  
  
A.J looked at his brother, who shook his head. "All the id says is "blocked".  
  
Laurie looked at them, "Maybe I ought to go to San Diego, I could stay with Mom." "No, I'm not going to let that maniac chase you away from your home," Rick said firmly, trying to keep his temper under control. "We'll go back to the ranch and I'll call Rob, maybe we can arrange a little reception committee for Mr. Willowby."  
  
With his brother staying behind to make some necessary calls, Rick and Laurie climbed into his truck and started for home. Along the way Rick made small talk, until Laurie finally said "Darling, I'm fine, you don't have to pretend." "I know," he grinned, drawing her close to him with one arm. She kissed him on the cheek, then settled her head on his shoulder and told him, "Did you know my great-grandmother had a run-in with Ma Barker?" "Whaat?, You're kidding, right?" She laughed at his reaction. "No, as a matter of fact, she met up with the gang twice, once when they tried to rob the bank and once, well, when she was pregnant with my grandfather."  
  
Laurie started to tell the story of the 30s' criminals, and Rick was so caught up he almost passed the turnoff to Silver Rock.  
  
"Sorry, darlin', ", he teased, making a sharp turn and heading in the right direction. "You're much too distracting to me!" About a mile from Silver Rock, he noticed a repair van going in the opposite direction. "Laurie, remind me to look that company up, maybe they can come out and fix the jeep." Suddenly a loud noise sounded from the front, and the truck started to careen out toward the shoulder of the road. "Hang on, Laurie, I think we've had a blow out!" Rick tried to go with the skid, then there was another loud pop, and the vehicle left the road. He gave the brakes one last try, and managed to slow the truck enough to where it spun in a circle, then stopped, a few feet from the side of some boulders. The sudden stop propelled Rick's head into the steering wheel, stunning him. He heard Laurie call his name, and blinking, found her leaning across him, trying to unbuckle his seat belt.  
  
"Rick, don't move, I'm going to slide you over." He put a hand up to clear his eyes, and saw blood on his fingers. "Laurie, are you all right?" he tried to raise his head to get a look at her. "I'm fine, just bruised", he heard her answer, then he felt her dabbing his forehead with a cloth. She managed to raise him to a sitting position after checking his neck and back, then got out and looked at the front of the truck. "Rick, both tires are gone, we'll have to get some help. You don't happen to have your transmitter with you, do you?" He nodded, then bit back a curse at the pain rocketing through his head. Laurie climbed back into the truck and he managed to pull the emergency transmitter he and A.J. had used for cases out of the glove compartment.  
  
She located the first aid kit at the same time and bandaged his forehead, while he turned on the transmitter and spoke into the speaker. "A.J., come in, A.J. it's Rick, come in." Hearing nothing but static, he started to set it down, then heard his brother's voice, faint but clear. "Rick, I hear you, where are you?"  
  
Just then they heard a car coming, and Laurie got out of the truck, saying, "I'll flag them down, maybe they can get us a tow". "A.J., we've had an accident," Rick started to say, only to hear Laurie scream "Rick!" Looking up, he saw her running back toward the vehicle, pursued by two men in uniforms, "Laurie!", he dropped the transmitter in his pocket, then pulled himself out of the truck. As she reached him, he pulled her behind him then swung at the first attacker, knocking him to the ground. "Get in the truck and lock yourself in", he yelled, pushing her in, then lunging forward at the second man.  
  
"Let go of me, No!" she yelled, and he realized a third man was pulling her out the passenger side. He threw the charging man over his shoulder, then tried to go around the truck and pull Laurie away from her assailant, only to be knocked down from behind. His last memory was hearing her scream his name, then nothing.  
  
Darkness.  
  
Rick came to slowly, feeling dizzy and sick. He felt strange, like he'd been sedated, or..  
  
Drugged. He managed to open his eyes, and light hit him, blinding him. He closed them, then opened them slowly to see the ceiling above him spinning, then stop. He took a deep breath, feeling his head start to clear.  
  
Then he remembered. Laurie, Where was his wife?  
  
He tried to sit up and almost fainted, then realized his wrists were tied in back and he was lying on the floor in a windowless room, all concrete block and tile.  
  
Inhaling carefully this time, he slowly managed to sit up, then bending his head down, tried to feel his pocket with his chin, to see if his transmitter was still there.  
  
Yes, they were in luck, he could tell it was in his shirt. Now if he could just free his hands, he could try to send a signal.  
  
Just then he heard footsteps, and in front of him a door appeared out of the wall and opened, revealing a man dressed like a businessman, except for the baretta in his hand.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're awake, Mr. Simon. Mr. Willowby would like you to join him". The man came forward and Rick attempted to stand, only to nearly topple forward. Catching him by the arm, a flick of amusement crossed the face of his captor, then he felt himself propelled through the door and down a corridor. "Where's my wife," he asked, trying to get his bearings. "Patience, Mr. Simon, you'll see her in a moment.", came the sardonic answer, as the man led him from the dark corridor into a room blazing with light. Rick was surprised to see a palatial living room, filled with chandeliers, velvet drapes and a roaring fireplace. He glanced toward the center of the room, and saw with a burst of anger a raised dais, upon which sat Horace Willowby, his wife's kidnapper.  
  
"Willowby!", he shouted, lunging forward only to be dragged back and forced into a chair.  
  
"We meet again, Mr. Simon," the sarcastic voice issued from the little man on the throne. "I promised you I wouldn't forget your interference. Unfortunately, I've had to trade my vow to pay you back, for something I want to own more."  
  
He turned, and called, "Come here, Ms. Scott, your husband is waiting for you."  
  
Rick followed his gaze, and saw a figure dressed in a formal gown coming out from behind a curtain. Shocked, he realized it was Laurie, looking dazed, being led toward Willowby by one of their attackers.  
  
As she came forward, she looked toward her husband, and he saw tears in her eyes. "Laurie," he called, and this time he went toward her without interference. As he advanced, her escort led her to stand next to Willowby, so Rick walked in his direction.  
  
"What have you done to her, you creep, honey, are you all right?", he said, seeing her swaying, as if ready to faint.  
  
"Only a mild sedative, just so she'll remain calm, Mr. Simon. I wouldn't hurt my treasure for the world, which is why you're still alive. Your Laurie has something to tell you, don't you my dear?", the little man replied, turning possessively toward her.  
  
She stepped forward then, and haltingly said, "Richard, honey, I've decided to stay with Horace. It's about time I started writing again, and now that the children are older, I know they'll be in good hands with you. Horace can give me the time and surroundings to encourage my, my muse." Rick shook his head, what the hell was she talking about, her muse? Then he looked at her wrist, she kept pointing at her watch. Immediately, he suppressed a grin. She had given him more then one indication not to believe a word she had said, but calling attention to her watch meant she had turned on the transmitter.  
  
Putting a pained expression on his face, he interrupted her, saying "No, honey, you can't mean your stories are more important then the kids and I, I won't let you stay with this maniac!"  
  
He saw a gleam of recognition in her eyes, and unsteadily, she came forward, pulling something off her hand. "If I give you this, will you believe me? Rick advanced and seeing her wedding band in her hand, cursed under his breath, knowing what it cost for her to take it off.  
  
She turned toward Willowby, "I want to say goodbye to him, is that alright, Horace?" He nodded magnanously , "Of course, my dear, then I will keep my word. He will be set free near where we found you, unharmed. If he ever tries to find you, I will not be responsible for his health, understand, Mr. Simon?"  
  
She put her arms around him, and in one swift motion leaned forward and slipped her ring in his pocket, whispering, "Come back for me soon, darling, I don't know how long I can do this." Under his breath, Rick said, "I love you, sweetheart, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."  
  
Pulling back from her, he yelled, "How can you do this to us, I don't understand?" She walked away from him, and went to stand next to Willowby, as Rick turned and said, "Ok, fine, stay with him until he gets tired of you." Looking at the millionaire, he added, "I'm ready to go back to our children now, just make sure you take care of her."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Simon, Samson, please blindfold our guest and drop him on the highway where they crashed, unhurt. I will leave a p.o. box number on you, you may send a message to her to verify your safe return."  
  
The last sight Rick had was the expression on the maniacs face of pure complacency, and Laurie, her lip quivering as she gazed at him.  
  
For the next hour he couldn't get that picture out of his mind, as he was bounced around In the back of some kind of truck. Rick had given up trying to guess what direction they were going in, as they seemed to be going in circles. Whatever Willowby had done to persuade Laurie to stay, it must have been pretty frightening. He knew he wasn't going to be set free, that was for certain. Rick had seen a look exchanged between the maniac and his driver. His only chance was the transmitter he had in his pocket. Maybe it had recorded the location of Willowby's hideout.  
  
Abruptly the van slammed to a stop, with Rick crashing into the metal side of the truck. He heard a door slide open, and then he was unceremoniously hauled out and dropped to the ground. A voice said, "Remember, Mr. Simon, leave your wife alone, or you'll both pay." He heard crunching steps fade, then the rev of an engine and silence.  
  
He tried to sit up, and attempted to loosen the ropes on his wrists, when he heard a car approaching, then voices. "Rick, Rick!", A.J. was calling, and he turned toward the sound. "A.J.?, " he yelled. He heard running then felt hands on his wrists, tearing the ropes off him. Someone loosened the blindfold, and as it came loose, he blinked at a bright sunrise. "Rick, are you all right?, he recognized the sheriff's voice, and as their faces came into focus, he took a deep breath and said, "How long have we been gone?" "Since yesterday afternoon, we've been looking everywhere for you two," His brother answered, "What happened?" "Willowby's got Laurie, he drugged her and made her promise to stay with him if he let me go." A.J. got him by the arm and helped him stand, then looked at him and said, "What's that beeping?" Rick looked down at his pocket, then pulled out what he thought was his transmitter, only to realize it was an electronic device he hadn't seen before. Acting on instinct, he yelled, "Duck!" then pitched it into the desert as they flung themselves on the ground.  
  
Less then a moment later there was an explosion that flung dirt and sand over the three men. Raising himself up, Rick looked at his brother and Rob, then spat angrily, "I can't believe I left my wife with that monster! I should have grabbed her and made a run for it!" A.J. lifted his brother up by his arm, then shook him. "Don't you blame yourself, you hear me! Willowby probably threatened to kill you or the kids unless she stayed with him. Laurie would do anything to protect you, you know that!" Suddenly drained, Rick gazed as his brother, knowing he was right. "A.J, we've got to find her,", he replied, his voice breaking. "She asked me to come get her as soon as possible, 'cause she, she didn't know how long she could take being there." His brother put his arm around him as  
  
Rob told him "We'll find Light, we won't rest until we bring her home, I promise you that I've already started searching land records, trying to find out where you might have been taken." Rick nodded, trying to maintain his composure. He put his hand into his pocket for a handkerchief, and pulled out Laurie's wedding band. For a moment, his brother feared he might breakdown, but instead Rick put her ring on his little finger, then drawing a sharp breath, said simply, "Let's go figure out where she is." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Arriving back at the ranch, Robert and Robin greeted Rick by enveloping him in a hug, bringing him nearly to tears. Clearing his throat and walking inside, he sat them down and explained to them about the attack and why their Mom was still with Willowby. When he told them how she had slipped him her ring and his promise to come back for her, Robin broke into tears and ran from the room. Robert looked at her retreating figure, then burst out angrily "How can he do such a horrible thing, Mom's not a piece of property, she's a person! I'd like to go and smash his face!"  
  
Rick put an arm around him and said, "Rob, he's a selfish ego maniac who believes he can do anything. We've got to stay calm and try to find his trail. Now, the best thing you can do is help your Uncle A.J. with those property records he's looking through, ok. If we can find any property Willowby's purchased in the area, we'll be halfway to bringing your Mom home." Robert reluctantly got up and joined A.J. at the dining room table, where he helped sort title pages.  
  
Rick took a deep breath, then went to Robin's door and knocked. "Honey, can I come in?" There was a moment of silence, then a muffled, "Yes." He opened the door to find his daughter on her bed, face buried in a pillow. Rick sat down next to her, then pulled the distraught girl over and comforted her. When her sobs quieted, he said, "Honey, it's hard to be the one left behind when someone's in danger. You've got to stay calm, though, your mom and I are going to need all the support you can give us, ok?" Robin lifted her head and nodded, saying "I'm sorry, Pop, I feel so bad, especially when I see what that horrible man did to you." Jumping up, she wiped her tears away and said, "You need Doc to look at your forehead, that cut doesn't look so good." Touched by her concern over the gash from the ambush, Rick allowed her to clean the wound, then cover it with a larger bandage that made him feel like a prizefighter. Leading Robin out to join her brother with the paper search, they met Steve Austin coming in the front door, escorting Cecilia.  
  
Rick felt a load off his mind when, after greeting her sons and grandchildren, she set to work in the kitchen making sure they had coffee and food to keep them going. Cecelia was emphatic that they would find her daughter-in-law, a point strengthened when Steve took Rick aside and told him he had finally "heard" Laurie after so many hours. "She's really dizzy, Rick, and hard to read. From what I can tell, Willowby has been forcing sedatives on her. She's been sick to her stomach since you were taken away, and she's afraid that maniac will take her out of the country, he said she would get used to him better if she was in a more "exotic place". Rick swore at that idea, then looked at the big man. "Any idea how far away she is?"  
  
Steve nodded. "She's only about an hour or so away, I got a stronger sense of her as we passed the turnoff to Tempe. Did she turn her watch on?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact that's when I figured she was trying to tell me not to believe anything she said in front of that crazy, she pointed at her watch", Rick replied. "Can you call and see if the OSI can pin-point her whereabouts?"  
  
"Sure, give me the extension.", Steve punched in a number and after fulfilling his security clearance test, requested one of the cryptographers to trace Laurie's signal.  
  
Within the hour, the focus was now on the RockRidge estates in the hill section of Tempe, which real estate title plans showed had been purchased by one of Willowby's holding companies. Chief Joseph called around midnight, saying he had news and was coming immediately.  
  
His sense of urgency gave a shot of adrenalin to the searchers, especially when he walked in and said, "I know where Light is being kept, and I know how we can get her out."  
  
"Ok, Chief, where is she?", Rick asked impatiently. The elder looked at him, then smiled and said, "She's in a mansion next to the RockRidge development, an old friend of mine, August Livingston has been invited to hear her speak this morning. The invitation came by way of the Indian Studies program at the University from an Horace Appleby, supposedly a wealthy alumnus." August has offered to have one of you go in his place, which would allow the rest of us to cause a diversion."  
  
Rick let out a sigh of relief. "Chief, that's the best news I've heard all day. What I need now is a disguise so I can look like your friend." "Wait a minute,", A.J. interrupted him, "Willowby hasn't seen me all that close, it would be safer if I went as Professor Livingston."  
  
Before an argument could break out, Chief Joseph held up a hand.  
  
"I think, A.J., you should realize that August Livingston is a tall man like your brother, speaks with a Scottish accent, and has a reputation with the ladies. I believe, Rick, you've done a similar accent, and, well, you would be above suspicion if you get close to Light."  
  
The older Simon smiled for the first time since the attack, and told Steve, "Let Laurie know her old friend Professor Livingston is coming to see her."  
  
Later that morning, on the drive to Tempe, Rick rehearsed greeting Horace "Appleby", as A.J. fussed with the gray wig and sideburns that kept on curling up. Steve had gone ahead to the airport, as Dr. Rudy Wells and his assistant Linda had insisted on flying in to help find Laurie.  
  
They were to meet at the bottom of the hill leading to GreyManor, the mansion where "Dr. Livingston" was expected at 10:00 am.  
  
Suddenly their transmitter went off, and A.J. leaned forward between the seats to answer it. "Steve, did Rudy and Linda get in on time?" The speaker crackled "Yeah, he's with me now, Linda's gone on ahead to be with your mom and the kids; we'll be at RockRidge in 10 minutes. We'll rendezvous with you at 9:45 am." "See you there", A.J. signed off, then turned to Rob, who had insisted on driving. "Think we can make it by then?" "Only if you guys pay the ticket, "the sheriff deadpanned, turning the speed up a bit. He looked in his rear view mirror and waved at the police car pacing them, as Rick shook his head and grinned. "Who'd have guessed we could get Captain Ron to help us, it's not even his jurisdiction!" Rob chuckled. "Blame it on the guy liking your wife's books, I had no idea he was a fan until he told me his kids made him read "Rainbird" every night for a month."  
  
The smile disappeared off Rick's face; he still was apprehensive about meeting up with his would-be killer, Steve had already relayed that Laurie had managed to ditch the pill Willowby had insisted be served with her breakfast, so she would have a some-what clearer head. She had "Pictured" to him the rear entrance to the mansion and the layout as far as she had seen, He glanced at his brother, who put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to work, Rick, don't worry. Just get Laurie started on one of her stories and we'll give you the signal to get out of there."  
  
Arriving at the foot of the RockRidge complex, the three men waited until several cars had passed them, before climbing out of the sheriffs car and joining Steve and Dr. Wells. Steve had obtained a limousine, and A.J., now dressed as a a chauffeur, was going to take Rick up the hill to GreyManor.  
  
"All right, Steve, once we're inside, make sure no one else comes up the hill, so the Captain can bring his back up from Tempe PD in.", A.J. said, tugging on his tie.  
  
Rudy turned to Rick, who was making sure his sideburns were still on. "Remember, son, Laurie may be pretty weak from the sedatives in her system, so if she makes a mistake or something, just stay calm and get her out of there as soon as you can." Rick nodded. "I'm not worried about her, Rudy, I just want to get her back and then finish Willowby off once and for all." Captain Ron came up just in time to hear the last part and interrupted.  
  
"Simon, that's not what's going to happen, you're going to rescue Mrs. Simon, then you and your family are going to get out of the way so we can take Mr. Willowby back into custody." Rick stared at him, then reluctantly, "Alright, Captain."  
  
"Fine, now, it's 10:00, you go on up and have your brother signal us, I have two cars just off the highway ready to go.", the policeman said, checking his watch.  
  
A.J. gave Rick his cane, and both brothers climbed into the Limo and turned onto the private drive.  
  
Taking in the homes lining the narrow road, Rick slipped into his dialect and said "Hoot, mon, this isss a verry prosperous town you got here, laddie". His brother stifled a laugh and replied, "Not so heavy, "August", he's been at the university for over 20 years according to the Chief." As they came to the gates of the old mansion, a security guard approached the car, then seeing the invitation A.J. presented, peered inside and waved them through.  
  
Pulling up to the covered entry, A.J. came around the car, and escorted "August" to the door. As he pretended to flick a piece of fuzz off Rick's jacket, he tapped the Transmitter to turn it on. Turning away, he whispered, "testing, can you hear me?" "Yes, laddie, ye coming in clear.", came the retort, as Rick turned and shook off the butler's arm to hobble into the entrance.  
  
Once inside, he nodded genially to the small crowd of professors and scholars that had been asked to the reception, then focused his gaze on the dais in the center of the hall. Willowby had changed his wire-rim glasses for tortoise shell, and had a fake hairpiece of his own, but had otherwise done little to disguise himself from his fugitive posters. Laurie was seated on his left, wearing a faux buckskin outfit and as he fixed his gaze on her, she looked up and seemingly froze. He immediately made his way to her, as she stood up and came toward him, Willowby trailing after her.  
  
"Professor Livingston, it's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed, her eyes bright. He went to hug her, and turning her away from the little maniac, embraced her, whispering in her ear, "I'm here, darling, hang on, I won't let go". She let out a breath, then replied softly, "I love you, just tell me what to do."  
  
Kissing Laurie ceremoniously on the cheek, he winked at Willowby's sudden frown and offering his other hand, said "Mr. Appleby, a rrrreal pleasure to make your aquaintance, sirrah. I admire your taste in authors, parrrticularly when it's one of my favorite students." Willowby was clearly surprised and leaned forward, saying "Professor, I had no idea you had so much to do with Ms. Scott's work".  
  
"Oh, yes, Horace, the Professor helped inspire some of my best work, especially,..", she looked at Rick, as if for a clue. "Why, my dear, the Ma Barker story, one of the most moving, I might say!", he added, then taking Laurie's arm, he asked "Mr. Appleby, might we have Ms. Laurie tell this little-known tale. It is a true testament to the power," he paused looking at his wife, "of love." She squeezed his hand, then nodding to the very interested Willowby, let Rick lead her from the dais to a chair near the foot of the steps.  
  
Settling himself next to her, Rick whispered, "Story Time." into the transmitter. Laurie glanced sideways at him, then began her story. As her audience became in enthralled in the story of the outlaw mother and the Mother-to-be, he noticed Willowby whispering something to one of his attendants. Fearful that something might tipped him off, Rick waited until Laurie paused, then pressed her hand. Imperceptibly she nodded, and condensed the tale to highlight the change of heart by Ma Barker into sparing Kasey Adams, then ended it with her rescue. As the small crowd burst into applause, she stood up, then as Willowby started to approach her, she swayed, then putting a hand to her mouth, said, "I don't feel good, excuse me, please."  
  
Gallantly, Rick also stood and led her toward the front of the room, as if to help her to the bathroom. Under his breath he told her, "Sweetheart, whatever you do, don't stop."  
  
As the assembled throng parted for her, he heard Willowby call, "my dear, wait a moment!" and saw two of his men moving toward the entrance. He whispered, "Steve, now.", and immediately heard a boom, then saw the front doors burst open. Quickly he boomed out "Fire! Everybody out!", and as if to lead the way, put his arm around Laurie and rushed the front.  
  
He heard Willowby yelling "Stop them!" above the noise of all the professors and faculty running behind them.  
  
Running out of the entryway and pulling Laurie down the steps, he felt her slip and only his arm around her kept her upright. "Rick!", she gasped, "My ankle, I can't.run!".  
  
Immediately, he swept up in his arms, only to have Steve Austin come around the side of the house and seeing them, start running interference, knocking aside two of Willowby's henchmen in the process.  
  
Running past the police cars that now covered the driveway, they approached the sheriff's van, where Rudy slid open the door and called, "Over here." Laurie sighed with relief when she saw the doctor, then suddenly said, "Darling, is A.J. here?"  
  
Rick looked at Steve, "Did you see my brother in that melee." Steve frowned, "Yeah, he and Rob were chasing Willowby the last time I saw them."  
  
Panicked, Rick lifted his wife into the van, "Rudy, take care of Laurie, I've got to find them." She reached out her hand to Rick, "Rick, be careful, come back to me, please." He leaned down and kissing her, said, "I'll be right back, I promise. Steve, can you stay with her, just in case." He nodded, "She'll be safe with us, just go find the guys."  
  
Running back up the drive, he passed Captain Ron, who yelled "come back here, Simon!" Not stopping, he called back, "Got to find my brother and the sheriff!", and kept going until he reached the side of the mansion.  
  
Going in the side entrance, he heard a commotion upstairs and went in to see his brother dangling from the second floor balustrade as Willowby kicked at his hands. Pulling his gun, Rick yelled "get away from him" and fired a shot above the fugitive's head. Startled, Willowby backed away from the rail, only to grab a staff from a set of knights armor and rush down the stairs with it. Rick saw at once he was heading towards Rob, who was lying dazed on the first flight of stairs, so he shot again at the millionaire, causing him to miss his target.  
  
Distracted, he turned and raced back up the stairs, with Rick right behind him. Seeing A.J. pulling himself halfway over the railing, Willowby rushed at him, aiming to knock him over. Rick leveled his revolver again, only to have the maniac whip around and knock him down. Turning back toward A.J., he grinned and said "first you, then your brother, then I own her for good!"  
  
"No!", Rick shouted, coming to his feet and leaping toward him, only to hear a shot, and see the madman drop in his tracks, then pitch over the rail and land below.  
  
Reaching over to pull his brother to safety, Rick looked down to see Captain Ron holstering his gun, then examining Willowby's body. Heaving a sigh of relief, he helped A.J. down the stairs, where they found the sheriff getting to his feet. "Rob, are you ok?," the older Simon asked, "Yeah, only thing wrong with me is stupidity," he answered, rubbing his jaw. "I fell for his fake surrender, and he sucker-punched me. I saw him knock A.J. over the balcony, then one of his goons threw me down the stairs." Rick grinned with relief, "Nothing stupid about dealing with a maniac, Rob." Turning toward the Phoenix chief, he stuck out his hand and said, "Thanks, Captain, we owe you one." Embarrassed, Captain Ron shook both their hands, then admitted, "You were right, Simon, uh, Rick, this guy was pure evil. He tried to shoot two of my men in the back, and I wasn't going to let the third time be the charm." Looking down, he said, "You don't owe me, just go take care of your wife, she's one brave lady."  
  
Rick gratefully thanked him again, then rushed back outside to find Laurie. Coming to the van, he saw Rudy and Steve step outside with the Chief and he ran over to them.  
  
"Rudy, is she going to be all right?", he panted, trying to peer past him. The doctor smiled, "Rick, she's going to be fine, but she has to take it easy for a few days. I gave her something for her upset stomach and to counter-act the drugs they've been giving her. I want to get her into the hospital so I can run some blood work, just make sure there no toxicidity in her system. Laurie also has a sprained right ankle, but see if you can calm her down, she's scared that monster's going to kill you or A.J."  
  
Rick grinned, "You're not going to have to worry about that maniac again. Captain Ron shot him before he could kill A.J., he'll never terrorize anyone again."  
  
Both Steve and Rudy sighed, "Thank God, that's a relief," the doctor said, " Now go to your wife, Steve and I'll sit up front with the Chief, we'll see if we can take her to the clinic at Silver Rock."  
  
Opening the door of the van, Rick saw Laurie lying on a reclining seat, her foot wrapped with ice. She had her hands over her face, shaking with sobs.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's all right, I'm here, I won't leave you." She lowered her hands, dazed, and stared at him. "Rick, oh darling, thank God,"she whispered, as he embraced her and covered her with kisses. She put her arms around him and as the van began to move, nestled her head against his shoulder.  
  
"My love, I knew you'd keep your promise, I was so afraid when Willowby told me that he killed you. I had to pretend I could forgive him, when I wanted to kill him on the spot."  
  
Rick pulled out a Kleenex so she could blow her nose as she said, "You know, I'm so grateful to Steve, when I could finally make sense, he told me that Willowby had failed, that you were alive." Rick stroked her hair, and told her how the bomb was discovered in time. "What did he tell you, darlin', to make you think you had to stay?" He saw her lips quiver, then pull a picture out of her pocket. "This, this photo, oh, Rick, he's had people watching us for over a month now." He looked down at a shot of Robin and Robert coming home for the weekend. "When I came to, he was standing there, saying he had a proposition for me. He kept smirking at me, saying if I didn't make you go away, he'd take Rob and Robin and I'd never see them or you again. He said it was, "she exhaled, "even exchange."  
  
Swearing under his breath, he put his arms around her and comforting her, said, "My brave girl, you'll never have to fear him again. Captain Ron shot him to save A.J." He felt her relax, then she said, "So much of what happened feels like a bad dream,  
  
I thought I was going to lose my mind, but I kept seeing your face as you left, and I heard you say you'd come back for me. That's what kept me going, darling, your promise."  
  
Moved almost to tears himself, Rick took her wedding ring off his pinky, then holding her hand, slid it back on her finger. "Here's my promise again, sweetheart," he said, as he kissed her.  
  
By the time the sheriff's van arrived in Silver Rock, Laurie had dozed off in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, Rudy went into the emergency room to alert Doc Walker, then had Rick carry her in . She stirred when Doc removed the ice pack on her ankle to examine it, and when she opened her eyes, Rick was careful to be in her line of sight. For a moment Laurie was confused, "Rick, what happened, oh..", she put a hand to her head, remembering. He took her other hand in his, saying, "I'm here, sweetheart, we're at the clinic in Silver Rock. Doc and Rudy just want to check you out. How do you feel?"  
  
"Kind of groggy, at least my stomach settled down. Rick, the kids!", she started up abruptly, and he had to push her back down. "Laurie, honey, Rob and Robin are fine, you need to take it easy." She nodded, looking at the i.v.'s hooked up to her arm. "Do you want some water, Doc is looking at your tests but he said if you got thirsty." Laurie gazed up him, "Darling, I could use some water."  
  
Rick lifted her up so she could sip through a straw, then she put her free arm around him and kissed him. "I love you, Rick, I now know the hardest thing I've ever had to do was let them take you away from me." Looking away from him, she admitted, "I don't know if I could do it again, so awful.." "Shh, it's over, darlin', " he interrupted her, pulling her into his arms and stroking her hair. "I won't ever let it happen. "  
  
She smiled up at him, "I'll hold you to that, Mr. Simon." In the middle of kissing her again Rudy came in, followed by Doc Walker. "All right you two, wait until you get home." Doc laughed. Rudy looked at them and then told Doc, "You'll be lucky if they wait until we leave the room."  
  
Rick and Laurie blushed then he complained, "We've got teenagers at home, I've got to kiss her someplace".  
  
Amid the laughter, Doc said, "Speaking of kids, yours and your Mom are waiting outside. I told them they could come in for a minute after I talked to you." He pulled up a chair and said, "Rudy and I looked at your tests, Laurie, and I think most of the sedatives you were given are out of your system. I want you to stay here tonight, just to make sure you don't have any bad reactions. You have a sprained right ankle, so we'll just use ice and heat to treat it. Otherwise," he smiled, I don't see why you can't go home in the morning."  
  
"Thank you both, " she said, as she hugged the two doctors. Doc went out and returned with both Robert and Robin in tow, followed by Cecilia. As all three embraced Laurie and then Rick, Rudy excused himself and went out to the corridor. The older Simon followed him and found his brother with Linda, Rob, Steve and Chief Joseph. Rudy turned and told him, "I think it's better if Laurie is in familiar surroundings as soon as possible. She's still dehydrated, but what I'm concerned about is her emotional state, like nightmares. Just be as patient as you can with her, Linda and I are staying over tonight and we'll check on her in the morning."  
  
"Thanks, Rudy, you don't know how I appreciate you taking care of her, heck, of all of us.", he said, realizing how much this man meant to them.  
  
The doctor shook his head, "Rick, you guys are my family, I just want to make sure our girl is all right."  
  
After seeing that A.J. and Steve were going to have dinner and bunk with the Chief, Rick went back in to see how Laurie was.  
  
He found his Mom had talked her into drinking some soup, while Rob and Robin had settled in next to her and were telling her how they had helped the vet with their brood mare, who was due to give birth. They had also brought some clothes for her to change into, as she was adamant she would not wear Willowby's clothes another second.  
  
She looked up with a smile, "There's my brave Scotsman, you guys should have heard him, he was fantastic!" Rick drew himself up and replied "Thank ye, ma brave lassie, I dinna think I was so bad meself!" Both teens fell off the bed laughing as Laurie and Cecilia giggled.  
  
The next day, Laurie remarked she felt like a princess with so many people seeing her home. With A.J. driving, Steve, Rick and Rudy helped lift her into the sheriff's van with Linda, while Rob drove Cecilia, Robert, Robin, and Chief Joseph on ahead to the ranch.  
  
On the way home, she involuntarily glanced at the spot where she and Rich had been ambushed. Rick followed her gaze and put an arm around her. "It's all right, darlin', we should have the truck back in a couple of days, those tires were kinda worn anyway. " "I'm glad, Rick, I love that silly truck", she teased, glancing up at him."  
  
"Silly, my truck is silly? Laurie, trucks are supposed to be manly, rugged, hard working, not silly!", he told her, as the others laughed.  
  
Once they came within sight of the ranch, Rick felt his throat tighten with emotion. No place ever looked better, and for the first time in nearly five years he realized how much he loved the place. Suddenly he felt Laurie grip his hand, and looking down saw her gazing at their house. He squeezed back, and as she lifted her eyes to his, he said, "we're home, darling, home to stay." 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"NO! Not Rick, NO!"  
  
Rick awoke, still hearing Laurie's voice, softly at first, then louder. Turning over, he groaned, realizing it was just a nightmare. Looking at his wife, he realized she was gasping, and he gently shook her awake. "Sweetheart, it's all right, I'm here." She opened her eyes with a start, then sat up, taking a deep breath as she looked over and saw him. "Oh, Rick, I'm sorry I woke you." He put his arms around her and cuddled her, kissing her and saying "It's ok, I had a bad dream, too."  
  
She sighed, laying her head against his shoulder, "Darling, this isn't right, here I wanted you to go back to work today and we both have nightmares." He turned her face to his, "Laurie, honey, I'm going to work when I'm good and ready, A.J. can manage another day. What worries me is these nightmares. I don't want you to be sick from them."  
  
She shook her head, "I'll be fine, I just wonder why you're having them too. I know Willowby is gone, and his people are going to prison, but I'm still scared. I just have to get over it, but ."  
  
"But nothing. Laurie, do you trust me?" She stared at him, a surprised look on her face. "Darling, how can you ask that, I trust you with all my heart!" He cleared his throat, then said, "You told Rudy that Willowby made threats against me and A.J. What else did he say he'd do?"  
  
She turned her head, "I don't want to talk about it right now, Rick, it's.." "Too awful, honey, you started to tell me and I didn't get it, What did he do to you?" He was insistent, "Please, sweetheart, we've got to figure this out," Gazing into her eyes as she tried to look away, finally she drew a shuddering breath and blurted out, "He was going to kill you in front of me, he stood next to my bed and said he was going to lure you back and shoot you, to prove he owned me.  
  
He made me take a pill of some kind after you left, then he snuck in and woke me up, saying he killed you. I was hallucinating, thinking I saw you blown up. After it wore off, I heard Steve, and I realized it was a lie. Then he came into my room the next night, and said."  
  
"What, sweetheart,", Rick prompted, heartsick at what he was hearing. "He was going to take me away, he said, he was going to take me as his wife, if I didn't go willingly, he was going to grab Rob and Robin, so they wouldn't stand in his way. He started describing how he was going to do it. then he tried to kiss me.  
  
I.threw up, so he backed away and said he could wait until I felt better. He woke me up in the middle of the night, though, he was describing how you died and I could hear him, and see it, and I couldn't move." Suddenly Rick saw the last minute of his own dream, Laurie behind a glass of some kind, the bomb going off. He said, "That's what I keep dreaming, darlin', I see you, I'm dying and I can't make a sound!"  
  
She broke down in sobs, and he held her and let her cry it all out. His own eyes smarted as he whispered over and over again, "I love you", nothing is going to happen to us, I promise."  
  
Now he knew why they were both suffering in their sleep, the fear they both had hidden from each other. Comforting Laurie until he felt the shaking stop, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away. Drawing a ragged breath, she gazed up into his face, and taking the hankie from him, dabbed his own tears. "I'm alright now", she sighed, stroking his cheek. " Rick, nothing's going to separate us again. You're my knight in shining armor, and I love you." Overwhelmed by his feelings for her, he cradled her in his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless.  
  
"Well, if you're going to quote love songs, darlin', how about, "I'd choose you again", he said, caressing her hair. She smiled at him, and softly replied, "I would."  
  
"Would you, sweetheart, I was thinking, we could celebrate our anniversary at sunset by renewing our vows. Just with the Chief and our friends, Mom and the kids, what do you think?"  
  
"Ohhh, Rick, that's so beautiful!", she cried, then kissed him, putting her arms around him tightly. "I'll marry you, as many times as you like!"  
  
The next day, Rick, A.J., Rob, Steve, Linda and Chief Joseph stood in the patio between the ranch house and the barn, watching as Robin and Robert approached, each carrying a lit candle, then Cecelia with an unlit candle, then Laurie on Rudy's arm, holding a small bunch of violets, still limping a little.  
  
The two of them had decided to incorporate elements of the Navajo Wedding ceremony with a tradition they had skipped at their first ceremony, instead of just renewing their vows.  
  
As she approached, Rick couldn't help thinking how fast the five years had passed since their wedding, and all the changes in both their lives. Both Rob and Robin in college, their office in Phoenix, A.J. thinking about settling down.  
  
As she came to his side, he took her hand as she passed her flowers to Robin. Impulsively he squeezed it, feeling her return the gesture.  
  
Exchanging smiles, they faced Chief Joseph, standing in front of their picnic table, where the candles were placed on each side of a bowl of hominy and a pail of water with a cup. The chief made a small cross, then a circle around the design, on the bowl of meal with a spoonful of yellow cornmeal, substituting it for pollen. Laurie took the cup and dipping it in the water, poured it over Rick's fingers.  
  
Remembering the elder's instructions, Rick did the same for her, then following Laurie's example, dipped his fingers in the bowl of grits, from the east, south, north and west of the design. After cleaning their hands with a towel, Rick and Laurie each picked up a lit candle, then lighting the new candle, blew out the individual candles as the Chief blessed them.  
  
Smiling at them both, he finished by saying, "Rick, you have been the tsohanoai, the protector and Light, you are the spirit, the giver, in your lives together. May you always share your gifts with your family and the people. Rick, you may now kiss your bride." Taking Laurie in his arms, he kissed her, then said, "Happy Anniversary to our second chance, my love." Smiling, she returned his kiss, saying "Happy Anniversary, Darling, to you, for all our beginnings." 


End file.
